Starlight, Star bright
by TFSyndicate
Summary: Steven finds out what the White Diamond was hiding, and tries bonding with her over it. It works...a little too well. (NOTE: Lemon, Set after "Legs from Here to Homeworld")


**My apologies in advance if the White Diamond and her Pearl appear OOC. "Legs from Here to Homeworld" gave me very little to work with. Looking forward to Season 6!**

* * *

Steven sat in his mother's old quarters thinking of what to do now. A few dozen bubbled Rose Quartz gems hovered from the ceiling above him, but out of his reach. The Yellow and Blue Diamonds were right: The White one was _really_ unlike the others. But poor Steven had no choice but to learn that the hard way. During their first meeting, the White Diamond recognized Steven as the long lost Pink Diamond (partially because he has her gem, and also because some/many Homeworld gems don't know much about human reproduction) and wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Why did the White Diamond want him out in a hurry? Was she hiding something, or some _one_ behind a previously unseen curtain, like in that movie _The Wizard of Oz_? Something seemed off to Steven. Diamonds were supposed to be _flawless_ : Steven is starting to wonder if that's the right adjective. 'Giant' and 'Sexy' seem like more appropriate alternatives. So now he had nothing else to do but wait for another gem to show up and keep him company. He laid down on his back, and, quietly, began to wait.

Eventually, he heard footsteps heard footsteps, then sprang up on his feet to greet whoever was coming. It was Pearl and the others... _all_ of them. His Pearl, the Yellow Diamond's Pearl, Blue's Pearl, even the White one, which was still cracked in the face.  
"There you are, Steven," said Pearl, "Garnet said you would be in here."  
"Hey, Pearl...Pearl _s_."  
"Your Pearl and our Diamonds told us what happened," said the Blue Pearl, "We didn't like to be close by when something bad was happening, that's why we stayed here."  
"She told us what 'mothers' and 'fathers' were while we waited," Yellow's Pearl continued, "I guess that means you're not the Pink Diamond we used to know."  
"Yeah, she's gone," said Steven, showing the Pearls his gem...no...diamond, "This is all that's left of her. Are the Diamonds still struggling to take it in, understand it all?"  
"How so?" said our Pearl.  
"Well, have they started calling me 'Steven' yet?"  
"Yes, but with a bit of difficulty," Pearl sighed, "Perhaps we should've brought Greg along to help explain..."  
"No, that's all right," said Steven, "You've known him longer than I have!"  
"Thank you, Steven."  
"I don't get it," moaned Steven, "I thought you guys told me Diamonds were flawless."  
"Oh, that, hehheh," Pearl rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, in retrospect, that was probably not the best choice of words."

Steven looked past the three Pearls to the fourth White Pearl standing behind them. She was in the same pose as they first saw her in, and still looking up into space.  
"It's nice...to know you, Ste...vun," she was beginning to sound worse.  
"I see you're taking it well," he said, impressed that she 'got it', "I think you deserve something."  
He licked the palm of his hand, and rubbed it over the White Pearl's gem. The cracks/scars healed, and she broke free of her unsettling pose.  
"Oh, _thank_ you!" she said, "I almost thought I would _never_ get fixed!"  
"How did this happen?"  
"My Diamond threw a wild party while the others were away. Her quarters was nearly turned upside down, but it cleaned up nicely...except for me."  
"Oh, like Tom Cruise in that movie _Risky Business_!"  
"...I _suppose_ that's a reasonable comparison...Just don't tell the other Diamonds, or we'll _never_ hear the end of it."  
Now was a good time to change the subject.  
"So..." Steven began, "What should do with all the bubbled Rose Quartzes?" he pointed upward to the ceiling, "I mean, everything has been cleared up. Shouldn't they be free to roam again?"  
The Pearls looked up with him.  
"Sounds like the right thing to do," said Blue's Pearl, "Although they might have be reassigned to another Diamond. We really should run it by our Diamonds first."  
Steven pulled out his smartphone and entered ASK DIAMONDS ABOUT BUBBLED ROSE QUARTZES on his 'Reminders' app.  
"What're Yellow and Blue doing now?" Steven asked once more.  
"They're trying to get through to White," said the Yellow Pearl, "We should probably head back to see how it's going."

* * *

They found Garnet, Amethyst and Connie standing around outside the White Diamond's upper torso-shaped ship-the centerpiece for Downtown Homeworld. The other Diamonds were nowhere to be seen; no doubt still inside...ah, there they are, coming out now!  
"Well?" said Steven, "Any luck?"  
"No," said the Blue Diamond, "Yellow went in first, she got kicked out. Then I went in to make my case; it just fell into deaf ears."  
The Yellow Diamond continued, "Then we tried going in together, and White...she lost it and snapped at us."  
"What did she say, exactly?"  
"As we feared, she told us we're now the laughing stock of Homeworld," the Blue Diamond explained, "And Pink should be ashamed of herself for causing such an embarrassment...just to end this stupid war."  
"Well, at least she isn't planning to blow up the Earth," Steven chucked, "But seriously, how did she figure out Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond?"  
"She heard us on the way in," the Yellow Diamond lamented, "I lost 20 big ones."  
Steven took a while to think it over. Then he got an idea. It seemed crazy, but it just might work. He'd do _anything_ to get the White Diamond help them heal the corrupted gems back on Earth. In face, they _needed_ her, otherwise it wouldn't work.  
"Let me ask you something," he said, "Did you _knock_?"  
"Obviously," said one of the Diamonds, I can't remember.  
"I think the best reason she's not letting you have a say in anything is that she's _hiding_ something. You caught her at a bad time, maybe. How about if I go in there, unannounced, and catch her at whatever it is she's doing, and...uh...I'll just improvise the rest!"  
One of the Yellow Diamond's lower eyelids began to twitch.  
"Barge _in_ there? Are you _insane_ , _PINK_?!"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I mean 'Steven'...So I slipped. Shut up!"  
Garnet piped up with something.  
"I say we let him go in," she proposed, "This could get interesting."  
Go, future vision!

* * *

Steven tiptoed quietly into the White Diamond's quarters. The first thing he noticed was her throne: it did a full 180 since the last time he was there. Whatever the White Diamond was focused on, it was on the other side of the room. Steven scampered to the back of the throne, then silently shimmied his way around to see what she was looking at.  
To his surprise, it was a television screen. It wasn't the screen itself, rather what was _on_ the screen that grabbed his attention: _DogKARTpter_ , one of his favorite video games that shamelessly cashed in on his favorite movie franchise. A GameCube running the game was hooked up to the TV, as well as sensors for two Bluetooth controllers. One controller, a white one, was on the floor near Steven. He looked up and saw the White Diamond holding the other, purple controller. Her face was _glued_ to that screen, as if she'd been playing that game for at least half a day. Her eyes squinting a bit, her pupils (?) occasionally shifting left and right, possibly on the lookout for anyone coming in. No _wonder_ she wanted Steven out of there in a hurry! The sooner she made him go away, the quicker she got back to playing _DogKARTpter_. Who could blame her? _DogKARTpter_ was _one addictive_ kart racer!

"C'mon..." the White Diamond muttered under her breath, "Yes...Yes...C'mon..."  
Finish line. She made third place.  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
Out of frustration, she threw her controller up in the air, which landed on her hair, just behind her diamond. She looked at the TV screen as the game "somehow" switched to the title screen...then NEW GAME...then TWO PLAYERS. Two players. Two. Players.

The White Diamond looked around the room to see who barged in unannounced and picked up the second controller. Then she looked down and saw lil' Steven.  
"Hi, White!"  
"GAHHHH!", she shrieked, almost jumping out of her throne, tossing her controller in the air and dropping it.  
"Soooo... _this_ is what you were hiding from us?"  
"Starlight!" said the White Diamond, "You know better than to come in here without knocking!"  
"You would've pushed me away again."  
"...Yeah, I guess I would."  
"You don't have to be ashamed," said Steven, "I play this game all the time back on Earth. It's one of my favorites!"  
Steven pressed START, while the White Diamond picked up hers.  
"Something tells me you're not Pink," she admitted.  
"Well, I _am_ Pink, in a way," Steven confessed, "Just not the Pink you remember. And honestly, this my first time meeting you." "I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot."  
"I, uh... healed your Pearl on the way back."  
"Oh, _THANK_ you!" said the White Diamond, relieved, "I was afraid the other Diamonds would notice, cause they left me in charge while they were gone!"

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems and the other two Diamonds continued to wait outside. Pearl peeked in through the crack in the door.  
"It looks like they're...bonding!" she observed, surprised.  
The Diamonds and Connie were in shock. Garnet and Amethyst weren't.  
"Whaddaya say, Garnet?" said Pearl.  
"Let's give them space," Garnet declared, "This will take a while."  
Amethyst was a amused, "Oh _I_ think I know what's gonna happen!"  
As they walked away from the White Diamond's ship, they tried to uproot the terrible thought inadvertently planted by Amethyst.

* * *

"...so Pink— _your_ Pink, my 'mom'—fell in love with a human—Greg, my 'dad'—and that makes me their 'son'. I'm sorry your Pink can't be with us anymore. She had to give up her physical form to have me."  
Steven won another race, beating the White Diamond 4-3.  
"So how did you figure out I was...uh...'starlight', and not Rose?" he asked.  
"Yellow was a busy Diamond, Blue can get too emotional," the White Diamond explained, "But I was Pink's first friend, I taught her how to shape-shift."  
"So...you guys aren't _sisters_...are you?"  
The White Diamond set her controller down and picked Steven up, giving him a noogie with one giant finger.  
"Aren't you silly, Steven," she giggled, "Just because we're the same gemstone, doesn't mean we're related. What made you think that?"  
Steven remembered that one time when Mayor Dewey was looking for the Crystal Gems, and asked for his 'sisters'. Different context, of course, but relevant nevertheless.  
There was an awkward pause before Steven decided on what to talk about next.

"So will you come with us back to Earth and help cure all the corrupted gems that you intended to...?"  
"Shh..." The White Diamond put a finger over Steven's tiny mouth, "I'll help you save your Earth, but first you must do something...for _me_."  
"Like what?"  
"Prove to me you're _really_ not Pink. Do something that Pink would _never_ do."  
Something that Pink would never do...Steven never thought it would come down to _this_. He always wanted to meet a giant woman, though. Well, here goes nothing.

Steven pulled down his pants. And his boxers too.  
"Oooo!" said the White Diamond, impressed, "What have we _here_?"  
Steven was about to explain what it was and what you do with it, but the White Diamond got the hang of it already. She shrunk down to a more manageable size so that his penis was wrapped snugly around the whole of her hand. Steven started to moan, it felt so good as it went into her mouth, in and out, in and out, and so on.  
"yyyyyYou know, it's not just for doing that..." said Steven, flushed.  
The White Diamond stopped sucking and looked up.  
"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from!"  
She took hold of her dress where it splits down the middle, and pulled open. Her boobs were set free to bounce freely once again. Steven looked and awe and felt more stiffness from down below. Those nipples, he thought, they look so...gray!

Outside, the waiting gems (and Connie), having relocated themselves, began to hear noises coming from the White Diamond's body ship. They were loud, joyous moans coming from inside, alternating at two distinctly different pitches.  
Connie recognized one of those voices.  
"You gotta be kidding me!" she said, distraught.  
Pearl gave Amethyst a menacing glare, one that had 'I can't believe you were right, Amethyst' written all over it.  
Garnet smiled and grinned. She _loved_ where this was going. Damn you, future vision!

* * *

 **Three minutes later (or however long you'd prefer it to take)...**  
"YES, STARLIGHT! Do to me what your 'dad' did to Pink!"  
Steven was still going at it strong with the White Diamond. He was going to town with her nipples, and at the same time, his penis was doing its thing, hopping in and out of the White Diamond's pussy (which was also grey). It felt _so_ amazing, her pussy kept pulling his little friend in every time he tried to take it out for another thrust. So _this_ is what a Diamond's vagina felt like!  
This went on for another minute or so, before Steven finally said something else.  
"White! I'm gonna..."  
"Do it! Do it!"  
And he did. He filled the White Diamond's pussy to the brim with glop after glop of cum. Gems were sexless by default, but they were anatomically correct, but that meant their junk could only go in so far, unless otherwise shifted. Thus, as the naked Steven laid forward over the naked White Diamond, all his hard-earned semen just flowed right out of the White Diamond's vagina. It _was_ amazing.  
But at the same time, it was embarrassing.

As soon as they regained consciousness, the White Diamond was the first to speak.  
"We should do this again some time," she suggested.  
"Definitely," said Steven, "If you help us heal all those corrupted gems first."  
"Wait...us?...Oh yeah, right. Them," she said worrying, "How far are they from here?"  
"Well, judging by how long I've been in here already, I guess they got board and went back to Pink Diamond's old ship."  
"Hmm," the White Diamond regained in size, "We've been pretty loud in here. I'm gonna have to see to it that they don't know a thing."

* * *

Steven followed the White Diamond outside where Garnet, Amethyst, the Pearls, Connie and the Yellow and Blue Diamonds were waiting. Four of them were amazed from meeting the White Diamond for the first time, but then they (especially Connie) changed to fury when they realized that Steven had _sex_ with her.  
"Steven, don't tell me you did what I _think_ you did with White..." said Connie.  
"I thought so," the White Diamond said to herself.  
She bent down, put two giant fingers around Connie's head, and moved them upward, a small white cloud emerging from the head before it disappeared into thin air. She did the same thing for the other Crystal Gems and the Pearls. The White Diamond stood up to face the other two Diamonds.  
"White," said the Yellow Diamond, herself mad about something else, "What's this I hear about you having a _party_ while you were gone?"  
The White Diamond didn't answer, she did the same thing to the Yellow Diamond's head, then the Blue Diamond. It took a while before Steven realized what she was doing: The White Diamond could _erase memories_!

"Wha..." said Amethyst, dazed and confused, "Steven, what _happened_ in there?"  
"I convinced White Diamond to help us!"

They all set for the Pink Diamond's old leg ship, plotting a course back to Earth. Steven never told anyone what happened in the White Diamond's body ship. Whatever went on in there, the look on his face would tell you that he would do it again.


End file.
